Often during a collaboration session (e.g., Cisco Telepresence™, Cisco WebEx™, Cisco Spark™), one or more participants are able to continue the discussion past the meeting's scheduled end time, while others may have a “hard stop,” meaning they have to leave the meeting at the scheduled end time. The fact that a participant has a hard stop is useful to other participants for a variety of reasons, not the least of which is that it may prompt the meeting moderator and/or other participants to focus on particular issues before the scheduled meeting end. While participants who have a hard stop may mention that fact at the beginning of the meeting or may bring it to the attention of the other participants shortly before the participant must depart the meeting, they may neglect to do so for a variety of reasons, such as forgetfulness or a desire to avoid appearing rude or abrupt by interrupting the discussion to make note of their impending need to depart the meeting.